japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Raku
Raku (楽) aka "Cammy" in the English version of the Bleach anime series is the late small cat that Yuzu Kurosaki once fed on the streets. Raku appears only in the anime, and doesn't appear in the manga. He is mostly call Raku the cat by other characters, as he is nicknamed "the cat". Background Before the anime series had officially started, Yuzu Kurosaki had one day met Raku when it was just a young stray cat, out on the streets during a heavy rainy day at night. As it was nighttime Yuzu felt sorry for the yellow cat and gave it a sack of three biscuits to eat. Forming a sort of attachment to Yuzu, Raku then tried to follow her home, but was hit and killed by a passing car. From then on, Raku's spirit haunted the Human World, as its attachment to Yuzu continued to bind it in to the Human World. Personality According to Yuzu, the cat reminds her a lot of their older brother Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Raku the cat is a small skinny thin cat with short blonde fur, and a white underbelly. Including long ears, a black nose and whiskers on his cheeks including his head. Its two eyes are bright green, but almost emerald in color. It has the ability to transform into what seems like, a large Chinese lion guardian with a fiery yellow mane, and headband. Abilities Karakura Lion Jet Karakura Lion Jet (カラクラ・ライオン・ジェット), aka "Karakura Sonic Lion" in the Japanese version): When transformed, Raku exhibits impressive speed, strength, and can even surround itself with fire. It's spiritual power is very close to that of a ranked Shinigami Officer as it is easily able to single-handedly overpower a Huge Hollow. 'Bleach (Anime)' Soul Society arc Raku returns sometime later on as a dead spirit with unusually high Reiatsu, therefore attracting weak Hollows. When the Hollows endanger Yuzu, it transforms into a lion to protect her. Don Kanonji, who organizes the Karakura Superheroes in order to protect the area from Hollows, dubs it the "Karakura Lion Jet" upon first seeing it. He also claims it as the team's "hero mecha" (a common staple in Super Sentai styled anime), despite it not being mechanical at all. After the Hollow is defeated, Raku while sitting on Yuzu's lap after having to fulfilled it's purpose in life, passes on. Nobody other than Yuzu knows that Raku is actually the "lion jet". Yuzu and her sister Karin Kurosaki compare Raku to their older brother, Ichigo Kurosaki. Relationships 'Yuzu Kurosaki' He loves it when she gave him food, and enjoys her company. 'Karin Kurosaki' He only met her once but he never spoke with her. 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Don Kanonji' 'Jinta Hanakari' He only met him once. 'Ururu Tsumugiya' He only met her once. Trivia *In both anime language versions (Japanese and English), Raku is named after a camel ("Raku" is japanese for "camel" and "Cammy" is short for the word camel). Because it is the same color as camelhair long johns, (Yuzu's "camel colored underwear" in the English version). *??? :all information on Raku came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Raku Gallery Raku.jpg|Raku smiling at Yuzu as they are finally reunited Jet Lion.jpg|Raku as the Jet Lion Category:Characters Category:Males